


Soothe Bells

by OpalSparks



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Formal, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Marriage, Romance, Wedding, event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSparks/pseuds/OpalSparks
Summary: To many, a wedding is a great milestone in life. For Silver, it’s the most intimidating moment of his life.Will Silver’s choice of best man be the greatest decision of his life, or will doubt consume him to the point that he doesn’t even show up to his own wedding?





	Soothe Bells

It was a day of great joy for a certain red-haired trainer. Or, at least it should be such a great day for him, but he was having some difficulties. This very day was his wedding day, and although he normally would keep his cool in most situations, this time was different for him. He was inside a groom’s cabin not too far from the building in which the ceremony would be held, sulking in one room by himself. He wore a black tuxedo, with matching slacks and shoes. On his hands were a pair of white gloves, and his hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

“I don’t think I can do this...I just...Dammit, I can’t do this. There’s just no way that someone like me can marry...her.” Silver muttered to himself. He thought he should be happy on this particular day, but instead, he was doubting himself. He was doubting his own worth for the bride-to-be.

The door to the room opened, and a familiar friend of Silver’s poked his head into the room. His golden eyes looked worriedly at the red-haired groom. “Hey, Silver. What’s the matter? You’ve been avoiding us since we got in here. I mean, come on buddy, you’re getting married! Doesn’t that make you happy?” He asked. He wore a dark yellow vest, neatly buttoned at the front, with a white long-sleeve dress shirt underneath. His hair was slicked back for the rare occasion of his best friend’s wedding.

Silver sighed, and looked back at his friend. “Gold...I don’t think I am good enough for her.” He stated simply. “I can’t marry her.”

Gold’s eyes widened in shock, and he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “Silver! What do you mean? What makes you think you’re ‘not good enough’ for her?” He asked.

Silver looked at Gold, and then looked down. “...I’m just  _ not,  _ okay!?” He replied, sounding a little choked up. “I’m not good enough for her! I’ve worried her in the past! I’ve made stupid mistakes around her! She deserves someone better than me!”

Gold could tell that Silver was holding back tears, as hard as he could. He placed one hand on Silver’s shoulder, and used the other to make Silver look up. “Silver, listen to me. You’re the one that proposed to her, right?” He asked.

Silver seemed a little nervous as he looked at Gold, tears welled up in his eyes. “...Yes, I did.” He replied.

“Furthermore, she accepted your proposal, and told everybody she knows about it. That makes it quite obvious that she was more than happy to receive the proposal.” Gold continued. “Right, Silver?”

Silver sighed, knowing where this was going now. He felt a little embarrassed at this point, as he remembered the congratulations he’d received from many of their friends on the marriage proposal. “...Right.”

Gold smiled faintly, and placed both of his hands firmly on Silver’s shoulders. “Come on, dude. She loves you. She wants to marry you. No matter what you’re thinking right now, the fact is, she wants to spend the rest of her life with you, starting today.”

Silver couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Gold. Normally, Gold was not the person to talk to about the subject of relationships. However, it seemed that Gold knew the time and place to be logical. “Gold...thank you. This is exactly why you’re my best man.” He stated. “You’re always there for me when I need you the most. And while some may see you as a benchwarmer...I think they’re all wrong about you. They just didn’t take the time to get to know you as a person, as a friend.” He said.

Gold looked at Silver, and started to feel a bit emotional. He pulled his best friend into a tight hug. “Hey man, you’re my best friend! I just want to see you be happy! And you can bet that I would never just let you make any horrible mistakes that would hurt you in the long run.” He said. “Now, get out of here, and start showing us that you are ready for your big day!” Gold let go of Silver, and flashed a grin for him.

Silver looked a little embarrassed, but smiled some. He nodded. “Alright, alright. I’ll get out of this room, if it’ll get you to shut up.” He said.

Gold laughed a little. “You know, at this point, I’ve already decoded what you really mean behind the things you say. Right now, you’re thanking me for lifting your spirits!”

Silver rolled his eyes, but smiled. He walked out of the room now, with Gold following him out, and meeting with the other guys. 

Silver’s groomsmen for the wedding were Red and Green. Silver didn’t have a lot of close friends other than Gold. He was somewhat close with Green, but just didn’t like when Green used to call Blue annoying. As far as why Red was there, he was a close friend of Blue’s, and Silver wouldn’t have his favorite anime if Red didn’t exist. Both of them wore vests similar to Gold’s except the vests were gray. Both of them had their hair slicked back as well, far different from how they normally looked.

Green glanced at Silver. “There you are. Come on now, Silver. You’re the one getting married here, yet you’re the only one that wasn’t socializing with us.” He stated.

Silver rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I know, but I’m here now. I’ve got it all together now.” He responded.

Red grinned, and gave Silver a pat on the back. “Right! So tell me, right now, how do you feel now that you’re getting married?” He asked.

Silver blushed faintly, but smiled. “...It feels great. No doubt about it, now. I’m not even sure what I was so worried about anymore.” He said.

Gold threw his arm around Silver’s shoulders and grinned. “There’s the Silver I know! Just keep that up, and this is sure to be the best time for you!” He exclaimed.

Silver nodded. “Right. Just don’t get too drunk though.” He said, giving Gold a stern glance.

Gold just burst out laughing as he looked at Silver. “Me? Get too drunk? Never!” He claimed sarcastically.

Silver just kept looking at Gold, not at all amused. “I mean it, Gold.” He responded, quite seriously.

Gold stepped back, rubbing the back of his head. “Alright, alright, I get it Silver. I won’t ruin your wedding, I promise!” He said. “But you need to go stand at the altar soon, before the ceremony starts!” He pointed out.

  
  


It was almost time for the wedding ceremony to begin as Silver stood, waiting at the altar for a very special woman in his life. He felt a little nervous, but then tried to think about what Gold told him to cheer him back up.

The ceremony began with soft, soothing music. Silver watched as the choreography started with Red and Daisy, arms linked, walking down the aisle, separating in an elegant manner to take to their proper sides of the altar. After them, it was Green with his arm linked with Crystal’s, following up with the same routine before separating at the altar. Both Daisy and Crystal were wearing silver halter-style knee-length dresses. Next were the best man and maid of honor, Gold and Yellow, walking down the aisle with arms link. Gold seemed to have all the confidence in the world, while Yellow seemed a little shy. Yellow was in a dress similar to Daisy’s and Crystal’s dresses, except it was pastel yellow, with a white scarf tied around the side. Once they separated at the altar, the soothing music faded out, and was then replaced with more lively music suited for the bride to walk with.

Silver’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw the beauty that was his bride, being walked down the aisle by her slightly intimidating, but gentle and kind-hearted father. She was in a long, white princess style dress, with a strapless sweetheart top. In her hands was a bouquet with blue and white hydrangeas together, tied with a blue ribbon. Her silky, brown hair was up in a neat bun, with a sheer white veil around it that fell behind her.

Silver stared in awe at the woman he was soon to marry. He already thought she was beautiful on a daily basis, but to him, she truly looked like a goddess in that moment. He was at a loss for words as she finally arrived to the altar, and faced him.

Silver hadn’t really listened to most of what the minister had said. He was too focused on the beautiful bride he was about to marry. Once he’d heard what he thought to be the question of his binding to the woman, without hesitation, he spoke up. “I do.” he said.

Everyone started to laugh a bit, to Silver’s confusion. The woman giggled too, and looked at Silver with a small smirk on her face. “The minister tricked you into saying that you would obey me.” She said in a teasing tone.

Silver’s face was red, and he sighed, looking quite embarrassed. “Okay, okay, joke’s on me…” He said, deciding to listen closer to the minister from that point on.

“Do you, Silver, take Blue to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish through sickness and health, until death do you part?” The minister asked, the only really important question to Silver.

Silver nodded, looking quite certain. “I do.” He said, smiling as he stared into Blue’s soft gaze.

“And do you, Blue, take Silver to be your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish through sickness and health, until death do you part?” The minister asked.

Blue smiled warmly, staring up at Silver. “I do…” She said, sounding almost mesmerized as she answered.

The minister smiled at the couple. “Then I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Silver blushed quite a bit, as instead of being the one to go in for a kiss, Blue had placed both her hands around Silver’s face, and pulled him into a kiss right on his lips.

Gold snickered, and put his hand around the side of his mouth as he muttered to the other groomsmen. “I think the entire room has a very good idea of how their honeymoon will go.” He joked.

  
  


It definitely wasn’t Gold that Silver would have to worry about getting drunk. Instead, Red was the one to get drunk at the wedding. For most of the time after the ceremony, Red had been hitting on a very embarrassed Yellow. Blue, however, found it quite entertaining as she watched the blonde keep telling Red to behave himself.

Silver smiled, holding onto Blue’s hand softly. “Now, I think it’s about time that you and I start getting ready to catch our flight to Kalos, just like you wanted. Right?” He asked.

Blue gasped, looking surprised. “Silver...you didn’t, did you?” She asked, having no knowledge.

Silver had a confident smile on his face as he pulled an envelope from his pocket, and handed it over to the brunette. “Just open this envelope and find out.” He said.

Blue opened it up to find two premium economy tickets to the Kalos region. She looked overwhelmed with emotions, and hugged Silver tight, holding him close. “Oh thank you Silver...Is that why you had suddenly stopped purchasing Proteam Omega merchandise for a while?” She asked.

Silver blushed a little, and seemed slightly embarrassed. Was it really that obvious that he hadn’t been buying the merchandise for his favorite anime. He sighed, and smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around Blue’s waist. “Well, yes. I wanted it to be a surprise for you.” He responded.

Blue smooched Silver on the lips, and smiled. “Alright then, let’s get ready to go. But first, let’s see who’s next in line to get married…” She said, holding her bouquet. “Alright, all unmarried ladies, get ready, because it’s time for us to see which of you will be next in line for marriage.” She giggled.

Immediately, Yellow, Crystal, and even Sapphire looked in Blue’s direction. Blue smiled, and tossed the bouquet toward them. The hydrangeas landed in Yellow’s arms. She blushed a little as she looked down at the blue and white flowers.

Red noticed, and smirked as he leaned his arm gently on Yellow’s shoulder. “Oh look, Yellow. Guess that also makes me the next groom in this place.” He spoke in a slight slur.

Yellow’s face flushed pink, and she looked clearly flustered. “Red! Cut it out!” She yelled out in embarrassment, to which everyone started to laugh.

Silver smiled, and scooped Blue up in his arms, bridal style. “Alright everyone, thank you for coming to our wedding. We were more than happy to have you here, but it’s about time that we make our way to the airport. I hope you enjoyed the ceremony.” He said, before carrying Blue out of the reception hall. 

Blue placed her hands on Silver’s shoulders, and smiled up at him a sneaky glance. “So, Silver, what was that about you promising to obey me?” She winked.

Silver blushed, and looked embarrassed as he continued to carry Blue along until they got to their car. “Oh come on, will you let that go already?” He asked.

Blue laughed a bit. “Nope, can’t do that. You know I have a special condition where I must mess with everyone. Especially the one I love.” She pecked the redhead’s cheek.

Silver blushed more, and sighed. “Yeah, yeah, totally…” He muttered in embarrassment, before placing Blue inside of the car on the passenger’s side. Today was the beginning of the rest of his life with the woman he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story. This story was written for the Formal Writing event from Pokemon Special Discord. I think this was a very fun event to attend. If you think I should participate in more events like this, let me know in the comments.


End file.
